conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra of Sierra
| place of birth = Château Frémont, Sierra | religion = Catholic | occupation = | signature_type = | signature = }} Alexandra of Sierra (born Alexandra Elisabeth Pauline, Duchess of Belmont, 2 February 1925) was the consort of King Martin II of Mariana. Alexandra was the daughter of King Lewis II of Sierra and Maylene of Michigan, and thus born a princess of Sierra. She is the grandmother of Queen Helene. Biography Birth and early life Alexandra was the second child of Lewis and Maylene, and their first daughter. She was born at the Château Frémont, residence of the Crown Prince and Princess at the time. Their parents were married in 1914 and they had a son, Robert, but it took a number of years after his birth before Alexandra was born. The princess was baptised Alexandra Elisabeth Pauline in August 1925. In 1927 her father became king and she and her family moved into the Occidental Palace in Porciúncula. Alexandra was much like her father in hear early years, somewhat quiet and shy but studious. Alexandra first met the then Crown Prince Martin in 1931 during the second state visit of the King Johan II, his wife and children. She was six and he was only eight at the time. Engagement and marriage Alexandra better became acquainted to Martin during World War II; Mariana was invaded by Nazi Germany in May 1941 and occupied, with the Royal Family and much of the military fleeing to Alexandria, Egypt. The royal family later sought exile in Sierra, where Alexandra became reacquainted with Martin and a romance between the pair began to blossom. Mariana was liberated in 1944 and in 1945 Martin and his family returned to Mariana, but on 8 January 1945 Martin proposed to Alexandra and she accepted. The couple lived apart for some time and in late 1945 Martin was commissioned a 2nd Class Ensign in the Royal Navy, but during his tour in 1946 visited Porciúncula and she was able to see him. Preparations for the wedding began in earnest in 1947, with the date set at 18 May 1948. Alexandra, together with her mother and brother, now King Lewis III of Sierra, came to Brunant in early May 1948. On 14 May, she married Martin at the Cathedral of Santa Maria of Palma. They honeymooned in Portugal, staying near Porto and traveling by car across the country. Crown Princess Expectations were high that Alexandra would produce an heir, but the first years of marriage saw none. Eventually in 1951 she gave birth to a son, Anthony, which came as much relief considering that King Johan II was 70 years old by then. Alexandra suffered a miscarriage in 1952, but gave birth to a daughter, Marie in 1955. She and Marten would have a third child, Willem, in 1959. The couple moved in to an apartment in Palma, but because of Martin's naval career lived in Sint-Hendrikstad until 1951, from 1951 to 1955 at La Spezia Naval Base in Italy. In 1955 the couple and their (then) two children were moved to Sierra, as Martin was posted as military attache at the Marianan Embassy. In 1958 they returned to Mariana, from then on taking on more duties and appearances in lieu of or with the king. In 1964 she and her husbands were appointed regents for the King and Queen Elisabeth for most public engagements. Other than King Johan's Golden Jubilee in 1963, the king kept a more distanced and reserved role, and Aexandra and Johan became the main figures of the monarchy. Queen Consort On 15 November 1967 King Johan died at the age of 86, and she and Marten were proclaimed King and Queen. The coronation ceremony was held on 15 December 1967, the couple were officially installed. They did not officially move into the Royal Palace until the spring of 1968, as Alexandra did not particularly enjoy that is was fairly dark. The Queen was known for her love of Cassals dresses, and the designer made a variety of then for her in the 1950s and 1960s, including her coronation dress from 1967. Unlike Johan in the postwar years, Alexandra and her husband were very much public figures and were seen to be as fairly young, popular and closer to the people. The queen undertook a number of charitable causes, working heavily with The Cancer Society, Public Libraries Brunant (a founding member in 1955) and community sports promotion, amongst others. In 2008, Alexandra and Martin celebrated sixty years of marriage. Later years In 2011 her husband died at the age of 88, with her son Anthony succeeding her husband, thus becoming queen mother. Alexandra moved to live with her daughter, Princess Marie, and her husband shortly after. In 2013 her granddaughter Helene became the reigning queen. She is presently the oldest member of the royal family, celebrating her 91st birthday in February 2016. In September 2016 she was briefly hospitalized for respiratory problems but released soon after, being declared fit. Alexandra has since been living in the Royal Palace with Helene and her family, in order to be close to her great-grandchildren. According to magazine Hola! Mariana, she enjoys playing with cars and toys with Cristian and Marianne." Personal life Family Alexandra and Marten had three children: *Anthony, born 2 March 1951 **Alexander, born 1988 **Helene, born 1990 **Nicholas, born 2012 *Marie, born 17 October 1955 **Amalia, born 1978 **Johan, born 2007 **Charlotte, born 2011 *Willem, born 5 April 1959 **Karl, born 1990 **Stephanie, born 1995 **Brigitte, born 2005 Alexandra has seven grandchildren and four great-grandchildren. Fashion The queen was considered a very fashionable person in her youth, especially helping to promote Marianan fashion designers in the 1950s, 1960s and 1970s. Other facts Alexandra still maintains hints of an (upper-class) Sierran accent in her English, while her Dutch is a markedly "dated and posh" variant not commonly employed since the 1970s. Category:People Category:Mariana Category:People of Mariana Category:Monarchy of Sierra